infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhodes Scholars
The Rhodes Scholarships are funded by the Rhodes Trust, which was set up in 1903 according to the wishes of Cecil John Rhodes (7.5.1853 – 3.26.1902). Only 83 scholarships are awarded each year to students who will, in Cecil’s own words, fight “the world's fight” and “esteem the performance of public duties as their highest aim.” Many Rhodes Scholars are forging the way for the New World Order through their influence on the political, social, and entertainment realms. They range from communists to businessmen to members of the Council on Foreign relations. The following is an incomplete list of Rhodes Scholars who have held influential positions. They are listed chronologically by scholarship year, and itemized by nationality, name, year awarded Rhodes Scholarship, and positions held/memberships/businesses: • Australian Fred Patterson, 1904, Australian Communist Party • American J. William Fulbright, 1925, US Senator from Arkansas and founder of Fulbright Fellowship • American Carl Albert, 1931, US Congressman and Speaker of the House (1971-1977) • South African Bram Fischer, 1931, lawyer who represented Communist and convicted terrorist Nelson Mandela • Canadian Ted Jolliffe, 1931, Socialist politician and lawyer • American Dean Rusk, 1931, US Secretary of State (1961-1969) • Russian George Ignatief, 1936, Canadian diplomat and President of UN Security Council (1968-1969) • American Nicholas Katzenbach, 1947, US Attorney General (1965-1966) • American Bernard W. Rogers, 1947, general and NATO Supreme Allied Commander, member of CFR • American Stansfield Turner, 1947, admiral and CIA Director (1977-1981) • South African Julian Ogilvie Thompson, businessman and former chairman of DeBeers • American Richard Luger, 1954, US Senator from Indiana • American Paul Sarbanes, 1954, US Senator from Maryland • American Elliott H. Levitas, 1956, US Congressman from Georgia (1975-1985) member of D.V.S. • American Neil Leon Rudenstine, 1956, President of Harvard University (1991-2001) • American Dick Celeste, 1960 Governor of Ohio (1983-1991), member of CFR • American David Souter, 1961, Associate Justice of US Supreme Court (1990-2009) • American Rex Adams, 1962, has sat or currently sits on the Board of Directors of Alleghany Corporation, Invesco, & PBS • American David Boren, 1963, Governor of Oklahoma (1975-1979) US Senator from OK (1979-1994) • American Walter B. Slocumbe, 1963, member of CFR and NSC • American R. James Woolsey Jr., 1963, CIA Director (1993-1995) • American Larry Pressler, 1964, US Congressman from South Dakota (1975-1979), US Senator from SD (1979-1997) • American Bill Bradley, 1965, US Senator from New Jersey (1979-1997) • American Wesley Clark, 1966, general and NATO Supreme Allied Commander (1997-2000) • American David E. Kendall, 1966, Bill Clinton’s personal lawyer • American Thomas H. Allen, 1967, US Congressman from Maine (1997-2009) • American Bill Clinton, 1968, President of the United States (1993-2001) • American Richard N. Haas, 1973, NSC Senior Director (1989-1993) President of CFR (2003-) • Australian Rod Eddington, 1974, board of directors News Corp. and former CEO British Airways • American Walter Isaacson, 1974, Managing Editor Time Magazine (1995-2001) -), Chairman and CEO of CNN (2001-), President and CEO Aspen Institute (2003-) • American Russ Feingold, 1975, US Senator from Wisconsin (1993-2004) • American Michael J. Sandel, 1975, professor at Harvard University • American Clayton Christensen, 1977, professor at Harvard Business School • American Eric Lander, 1978, professor at MIT, founder of Human Genome Project, on Barak Obama’s Council of Advisors on Science and Technology • American George Stephanopoulos, 1984, former communications director for Pres. Bill Clinton, ABC chief political correspondent, member of CFR • American Susan Rice, 1986, US Ambassador to UN (2009-2013) National Security Advisor (2013-) • American Rachel Maddow, 1995, news anchor MSNBC, gay-rights activist • American Ronan Farrow, 2012, Special Humanitarian Advisor to US Government